


start out slow then play it faster

by ospreyx



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx
Summary: The Hunter loves how small the Admiral makes him feel.
Relationships: The Admiral/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	start out slow then play it faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/gifts).



> a valentine's day gift :)))

The Hunter remembered the way his breath caught in the back of his throat the first time he met the Admiral. He remembered how he let his gaze linger over the Admiral’s biceps, how he ached to have those ridiculously huge hands manhandle him. He also remembered how the Admiral had caught him and, with that knowing grin of his, asked the crowd, “Any of these jaggi-brains up for a challenge?”

Of course, the Hunter wasn’t brave enough to do more than stare. He also didn’t have it in himself to complain when the Commander volunteered him, his handler, and his palico. He allowed his handler to make all of the arrangements later, and while she took notice of how unusually distracted he’d been, she never commented on it. He was glad she didn't.

Because how else would he explain being physically unable to look away at that point? How else would he explain to her that the only thing he could think about while she went on and on about the Everstream was how badly he wanted that man to toss him around like he was nothing?

Some time later, they departed on that expedition, meeting the Admiral where he promised he would be. The heat of the magma some ways below them seeped through his armor, leaving him sweating and absolutely miserable, yet there was a different kind of heat altogether that washed down to the pit of his stomach when he met the Admiral’s gaze. His handler had been off somewhere, hopelessly enthralled by the environment, leaving him alone there, subject to the Admiral’s heavy gaze.

It was only for a fleeting moment, and for that, the Hunter was grateful.

The sky had brightened to a soft pink, edged with the finest traces of gold and orange, the beginnings of the sunrise reflecting brightly off the crystals that covered the Elder’s Recess. The handler took the first few steps forward, and the Hunter lingered far enough behind to meet the Admiral’s eye again.

It was his fault, he knew, with how blatantly he’d been staring, but he couldn’t help but shy away under that self-conscious flare in his gut. Yet it faded as quickly as it emerged when the Admiral asked, “See something you like?”

He folded his arms over his exposed chest, chin tilted upwards with that dazzling self-importance that the Hunter found infuriatingly alluring. He shrugged, then countered, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Oh! A snippy one!” The Admiral let out that same boisterous laugh, flashing that bright smile that made the Hunter’s mouth inexplicably dry. He stepped closer, towering right over the Hunter, heat heavy in his eyes when he asked, “What else can that mouth of yours do?”

The Hunter ached with interest, his breaths shallow, his armor too excruciatingly warm despite them being clear out of the vicinity of the magma. Over his shoulder, his handler called to him, said something that he couldn’t care enough to catch on to. He said, “You’ll find out if you stay long enough.”

The Admiral laughed again, seemingly pleased with the answer. “Fair enough.”

* * *

After the discovery of Xeno’Jiiva, they met again.

It hadn’t been long since the festivities started. Not long since the Seeker had gifted the Hunter a crystal from the Recess, not long since his palico had nearly been eaten alive by a wingdrake, not long since he’d caught the Admiral’s eye. There were a few none-too-subtle glances, a few words exchanged, and then they slipped away from the celebration. And this man, this infuriatingly cocky man, had the audacity to bring them back to the council table.

The Hunter would have protested - something about respect, something about the risk - but he had no real heart to fight the large hand that shoved him down onto his knees. His fingers were clumsy where they tugged the Admiral’s belt loose and undid the buckles of the remaining straps. The Admiral pulled out his cock, thick and heavy even in his enormous hand, the sight of his half-hard dick enough to make the Hunter’s mouth water. It was everything he could have wanted, everything he’d been craving since they’d first set out on that expedition through the Everstream.

The grip in his hair tightened when he tried to come closer. The Admiral rubbed the head of his dick over the Hunter’s lower lip, slow and deliberate, a nearly imperceptible hiss leaving him at the tongue that darted out to lick. He strained against the Admiral’s hold, his own hands coming up to clamp over the Admiral’s thighs, the tension in his trousers steadily becoming unbearable.

Above him, the Admiral mused, “Bet you like that, don’t you?”

“Don’t ask me questions you already know the answer to,” the Hunter murmured.

The Admiral’s low rumble of a laugh sent a shiver down his spine. His grip tightened only for a moment before he allowed the Hunter to come closer, to take the head into his mouth. The Hunter’s jaw strained at the intrusion, taking as much as he possibly could. He replaced the Admiral’s hand with his own, both of them coming up to wrap around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

He decided he’d focus on putting on a show - mouth watering around the Admiral’s cock, eyes lined with tears, a thick sheen of saliva smeared over his lower lip when he finally pulled off with an obscenely wet noise. He mouthed down the length of the Admiral’s cock, delighted with how quickly it hardened under his lips, and licked a thick stripe back from the base to the tip.

He heard the Admiral curse above him, sounding positively wrecked by the sight, adding to the ache between the Hunter’s thighs. He adored how full his mouth felt, how the corners of his lips would strain and his jaw would eventually ache. Soon enough, with his slick fingers still struggling to wrap entirely around the Admiral’s cock, he was pulled completely off and hauled upwards onto his feet.

It was astoundingly heady, how easily he was lifted off the floorboards and thrown down onto the council table. The Hunter still had half the mind to feel some form of guilt. It rose fleetingly in his chest, stirred by the wrinkling papers and the scattering board pieces, but it left as quickly as it came; his breath rushed past his lips, forced out of him as his back hit the wood, taking both concern and coherent thought with it.

The Admiral’s pupils were blown wide, something primal in them when he gripped the Hunter’s thighs and effortlessly hauled him forward. His cock ached in his trousers, and he fought the urge to palm himself through the material. Beneath the Hunter, a map caught and tore while another few board pieces rolled off the table.

He let out a breathy laugh, cheekily asking, “You don’t think the Commander will mind us ruining all his work, do you?”

The Admiral only shrugged. “I’m the one who left him in charge.” With a few sharp, impatient tugs, the Admiral rid the Hunter of his leather belt and adjoining straps. They were dropped to the floor with a metallic clatter. “It’s as good as mine, anyways.”

The Hunter’s trousers were yanked down just over his thighs. His legs were held up and off to the side, not quite able to hook over the Admiral’s shoulder, lower back lifted from the edge of the council table. He felt the Admiral’s cock against the backs of his thighs, pressing there gently, the thick weight of it going straight to his own dick. The Hunter reached down to rub at his cock, the white-hot pleasure of it drawing out a groan.

In the distance, he could hear the rattle of the lift descending, his heart racing at the thought of another hunter possibly catching them in the act. He reached out to grasp at the wrist nearest to him, biting back a keening noise at the impossibly large fingertips that pressed down harder over his thigh in turn. His head spun at the thought of the bruises that would be left behind.

He bit out desperately, “Hurry.”

The Hunter shivered at the feeling of the Admiral’s cock finally sliding between his thighs in one long, smooth thrust. He bucked lightly in his own hand, mesmerized by how easily the Admiral held him up, fucked into his thighs with such ease. He heard how breathless the Admiral was when he said, “No need to get impatient.”

It was painfully alluring, just that tone alone, the deep rumble of his voice, the way it came out ragged, labored. The Hunter pointed out, “I thought you hated waiting.”

The Admiral laughed, as boisterous as it always was, yet still so stunningly gruff. “There’s some things worth waiting for.”

“Yeah, but we're in _public._ "

“But that doesn’t bother you. You get off on that, don’t you?” The Admiral pressed a kiss to the Hunter’s shin, then another higher up towards his ankle, thrusts languid. “Being out in the open for all the new world to see how pretty you look taking my dick.”

The Hunter whined, the sound pitiful, thighs clamping down tighter. He relished in the groan that the action elicited. He watched, in fascination and arousal alike, as the Admiral’s cock thrust between his thighs, the precome that smeared over his skin and along the thick girth of it painfully tantalizing. Some cruel part of him had him clenching his thighs tight with each thrust, feeling how hard the Admiral was, searing his skin and branding him in the most sinful way.

The Admiral groaned out a curse, bucking against him hard enough to push him further up the table for just a bit. Each time, he’s brought right back into place by the large hands on his thigh and ankle. It rocked through him, had his own cock aching, his hand stuttering where it stroked. He watched where the thick, wet head of the Admiral’s cock pushed up between his thighs.

He clenched over nothing, and his dick throbbed at the thought of that ridiculous cock filling him to the brim, spreading him wide open, searing through him in the most intimate way. He squeezed over his own length, gasping out, “More.” He felt the Admiral’s breath wash over his skin as he begged, “Need more. I need -”

The Hunter jerked at the sudden yank to his trousers. The Admiral tugged one leg out of the material, the familiar screech of ripping cloth muted in the Hunter’s ears. He couldn’t find it in himself to worry about it, not with the Admiral’s large hands gripping his thighs and spreading them wide open to accommodate him. He whimpered as the Admiral’s cock slid over his own, the heft of it mesmerizing, smearing both of their lengths in saliva and precome alike.

The Admiral bent over him, grinding their dicks together, the smoldering stretch of it almost painful where the Hunter was folded under him. His heart raced at the shadow that enveloped him, at the broad shoulders and wild hair that blocked out the light of the torches surrounding the council table.

“Think you could take it, Hunter?” The Hunter’s hands reached up to scramble for purchase, the air between them thick and heady as the Admiral fell forwards to cage him in between his forearms. His lips ghosted over the Hunter’s own, purr rumbling straight through the Hunter’s core as he said, “You’d love it. Bent over this table, split open on my dick, screaming for all of Astera to hear.”

He felt so pitifully _small_ , helpless where he had been pinned down to, the noise that emerged in the back of his throat drowning under the Admiral’s lips. He bucked upwards, thighs straining, breath forced out of him with every bruising rock of the Admiral’s hips against his. For one blissful moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care for the sound of the lift descending once more. The threat only urged him onwards, and he came with a choked noise, nails biting into the Admiral’s biceps.

He eventually broke the kiss, panting to catch his breath, his moans faltering into soft, overstimulated whines as the Admiral chased his own climax. It was bordering too much, his thighs twitching against the Admiral’s sides, until the Admiral finally found that release. He pressed hard against the Hunter, his low, unabashedly obscene groan stirring something so viscerally needy in the Hunter that it _hurt_.

The biting cold of the night was dreadfully sobering once the Admiral pulled away from him. The Hunter propped himself up on his elbows, a burning flush washing over him at the slow drag of the Admiral’s gaze over his hips, his thighs, his slicked cock. His touch over the Hunter’s outstretched thighs elicited another shudder, his voice pleasantly rough when he said, “Guess we’ll have to wait until next time, though.”

The Hunter would never admit to the way his heart raced at the prospect of there being a next time.

* * *

The next time they met was electrifying. He acted so casual, as carefree as he always was, seemingly oblivious to how the Hunter was drowning in anticipation. A hand pressed over the Hunter’s shoulder as they inspected the thorns in the ground, the touch painstakingly fleeting, enough to make the Hunter’s head spin with every needy, shameless desire that built since their previous meeting.

It was cut short by the Seething Bazelgeuse that arrived, of course, because everything in this Godless world insisted on giving the Hunter hell, apparently.

So they met up again a couple of nights later. The Hunter had just got done talking to one of the researchers, their skin alight with the delicate glow of the Seething Bazelgeuse’s pulsing scales. The sun was already setting low over the horizon, and with its dying rays came the beginnings of snowfall. A few researchers decided to turn in for the night, and on their way to the canteen, the Hunter noticed how the Admiral stood watch at the entrance of the council room.

His shoulders seemed broader with the coat that was thrown over them, his hair speckled with the early snowfall, the fur at his collar lining his strong jawline. And when he’d caught the Admiral’s eye once more, all it took was a subtle tilt of the head, gesturing to the walkway behind him that led to the Hunter’s private quarters.

There was no greeting, no warning, no real exchange - the minute the door shut behind them, the Admiral was on him, lips slotted with his, hands searing where they reached down to grope his ass. He let out a graceless noise when the Admiral lifted him, pinning him to the door with a loud rattle, practically weightless under the Admiral’s calloused hands.

Somehow, they made it back to his bed, the Hunter’s thighs still thrown wide over the Admiral’s hips, their clothed dicks still grinding together. His coat had been pried open, the harsh yank of it jerking his whole body, buttons tearing and falling loose under the Admiral’s careless treatment. It wasn’t like the Hunter cared, though - all that mattered to him was that they came off, damages be damned.

The Admiral finally removed his own tunic and furs, the stretch of his skin over thick, taut muscle astoundingly heady. The Hunter couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out to touch, to trace every scar and bit of gnarled skin, to follow the outline of his pecs, his defined abdomen. 

The Admiral could only laugh, the grumble of it sending a shiver down the Hunter’s spine. He said with a lilt of amusement in his words, “Didn’t keep you waiting too long, I hope.”

“Long enough,” the Hunter griped. He bucked his hips, grinding deliberately against where their hips met. “You gonna make up for it yet?”

Perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to provoke the Admiral, with the predatory simper that followed his words, but he found that he couldn’t care less. Couldn’t care about anything else but the hands that yanked his trousers from him, couldn’t care for much other than the bottle of oil that he directed the Admiral to in his nightstand.

He squirmed at the first finger, sinking knuckle-deep into him, so intimidatingly thick and searing where it settled inside him. The Admiral held him down with one hand, as easily as a paper weight would hold down a stack of documents, that alone enough to make the Hunter whine and buck his hips. He was so impossibly wet, oil dripping onto the bed sheets, the second finger eventually pushing in with a smoldering, gratifying stretch.

The Admiral fucked him on his fingers, luxuriously slow, the white-hot pleasure of it searing up his spine from his hips. His fingers tightened over the bed sheets, the Admiral’s low growl drowning out his voice, “Talk to me, Hunter. How you feeling?”

The Hunter would roll his eyes if he could focus enough to; with how his cock leaked against his stomach and his thighs twitched with every knuckle-deep thrust, the answer was obvious. And yet still, he clenched around the Admiral’s fingers, craving more, harder, _deeper_.

“Good,” he gasped out. “So good.”

The Admiral seemed pleased with himself. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they’d go, filled the Hunter to the blissful brim, the tip of another impossibly large finger pressing up against his rim as he pulled them out. “Look at you. Pretty little thing taking my fingers like you’re meant for it.”

“Please.” He pushed down against the fingers pressed against his hole, already feeling so pitifully empty, voice hoarse when he begged, “Just fuck me already, holy shit -”

The Admiral bent low over him, third finger pushing in, the slick burn of it eliciting a sharp hiss. It took some adjusting, some time with him panting out some wordless pleas before the Admiral started to move again. His head spun at the deliciously slow drag of them pulling out, pushing back in, setting a steady rhythm. The Admiral stopped to curl his fingers, ground them upwards in a way that had the Hunter keening.

“You really think you can take it?”

His purr was low in the Hunter’s ear, the next few open-mouthed kisses pressed along the length of his neck going straight to his aching dick. He felt so helpless, almost suffocating in the heady atmosphere, each press inwards forcing a breathless noise from him. He quickly nodded, hips jerking at the next deliberate curl upwards, hissing, “I can. I can, please, I can -”

He let out a frustrated whine when the Admiral’s fingers withdrew. He watched, with a smouldering boil of anticipation throbbing between his thighs, as the Admiral spread the oil over his cock. He was strikingly languid, seemingly pleased with how mesmerized the Hunter was, watching his hand coat that ridiculous girth in a generous amount of oil.

With another soft, almost reverent press against the Hunter’s hole, he demanded, “Turn over for me.”

The Hunter whimpered at the command, but he complied anyways, thighs shaking after the strain they had gone through. He felt the Admiral’s cock against his hole, grinding against him, the thick, hefty weight of it making his heart race and his cock ache. 

At the first press inwards, past the first ring of muscle, the Hunter’s head fell down onto his pillow between his shoulders, mouth hung open with a silent cry. The stretch was bliss and agony alike, and behind him, the Admiral cursed, hands bruising where they clamped over the Hunter’s hips. The Hunter let out a breathy sigh, long and shaking, once the Admiral’s hips had pressed flush against his ass.

His eyes had fluttered shut, white bursting behind his eyelids, almost unable to catch his breath. He felt how the Admiral folded over him, this ridiculous mountain of a man overshadowing everything in that room. The Hunter drowned in him, feeling so helplessly caged, so hopelessly _small_ in a way that he came to adore.

The Admiral ground against him, not quite thrusting yet, somehow forcing more air out of his lungs. The first thrust had him arching his back, pushing against the Admiral on the slow thrust back in, a blissful numbness running up his spine with how _full_ he was. He cried out as one of the Admiral’s hands pressed up against his lower abdomen; he could _feel_ the pressure of the Admiral’s dick inside him, stretching him out, filling him up, the weight of it intoxicating and fascinating alike.

Soon, every thrust had his vision going white, his knees falling wider apart, the sounds that spilled forth from his lips an obscene mixture of agony and needy, shameless want. He heard how the Admiral’s breaths had grown ragged, clung to every wrecked sound that left his lips, his thighs trembling and hole twitching until he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.

The Admiral paused, buried deep inside him, the crumbling remains of his self-control lingering in his voice when he laughed, “Had enough, did you?”

“No,” the Hunter grumbled. He clenched around the Admiral, heard the hitch in the Admiral’s breath at the action. “No, fuck, absolutely not.”

The Admiral leaned back, cock slipping out, hands gripping the Hunter’s hips to hitch him back up onto his knees. “Good.”

It took him by surprise, at first, how weightless he felt, barely any pressure applied to his knees. He felt the Admiral’s cock slide back into his ass, the suddenness of it making him gasp out, pressing deep enough to make it difficult to breathe. Then, with a rushing thrill, he felt how the Admiral shifted him on his cock, hands tight on his hips, fucking into him as if he were nothing but a mere toy.

Overwhelmed tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, a breathy keen leaving him every time the Admiral bottomed out. No matter how tightly he held onto the sheats, he couldn’t quite grasp that sense of control, the sensation of being used, of being handled so easily, of being lifted up and down the Admiral’s cock too sudden, too much. His hips jerked as he came, the cock inside him a blissful sort of agony, fucking into him even after he’d reached his climax.

He whined, long and airy, feeling boneless as the Admiral fucked him, bounced him on his cock, forced every choking breath right out of him. It was reckless, rhythm completely abandoned, every wrecked moan behind him sending shivers down the Hunter’s spine.

He reached back to grasp blindly at one forearm, begging in a painstakingly needy voice that he almost didn’t recognize, “Inside me. Come inside me.”

The Admiral’s tremulous groan rumbled through him, forcing a deliriously heady sound from his lips as he felt how deep the Admiral’s cock had buried inside him. He felt the pressure in his abdomen, knees weaker than they already had been, and only when the Admiral pulled out with a slick, obscene noise was he finally allowed to collapse onto the mattress.

He squirmed at the press of the Admiral’s thumb over his slicked, loosened entrance, smearing the come that had started to leak out onto his inner thighs. He turned his head, freeing his face from the soft fabric of his pillow, watching with a hazy fascination as the Admiral’s towering, ridiculous mass of a body settled next to him.

“Before you ask, there absolutely is a hot spring, and no, I don’t care what you do with it.”

“You read my mind!” The bed shifted as the Admiral stood, and he listened, with an odd stir in his gut, as the Admiral said, “You know, you might want to clean up, too, after a fuck like that.”

The Hunter buried his face back into the pillow. He’d worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ospreyxxx) ✨


End file.
